


'Your Hope is Intertwined within Knots of Despair'

by Anonymous



Series: In the Knots Of Despair, Hope is Nothing. [1]
Category: Fanganronpa - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fanganronpa, Fluff, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Original Characters - Freeform, Songfic(s), danganronpa fanstory, some of the oneshots are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots and possible full stories of my Fanganronpa project that was cancelled. None of the events are canon  (asides from the freetime events / body discoveries ) , but are what the characters would do. It all depends on situation.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: In the Knots Of Despair, Hope is Nothing. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055894
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 'Top of the driveway.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic

_Hung Pictures Of Patron Saints up on my wall._

They did it. They actually did it, they committed murder. They looked up at the walls of their hotel room, the pictures of them and their friends covered in the ~~pink~~ crimson liquid. 

They looked down at the corpse, tears overwhelming their face. Kate regretted it so much, they hated what they did. But they had to, they had to. They weren't able to stop the despair that overcame them.

Carefully trying to hide what they did, they took the corpse and carried it out of the room, feeling the warmth of the blood on their now soaked hands. Their hands were soaked in blood. A reminder of their crimes.

they couldn't beat to look at the corpse any longer.

_To Remind me that I am a fool._

They were foolish. Washing the blood off the walls to see the pictures now soaked, the picture of them and the one they just so killed using a knife. The pain. The horror.

Why did they do it, they ended someones life. They were nothing but a foolish court jester who just wanted a hint of laughter out of love, not pity, not because they hit their head while preforming a trick.

They were just the pawn to the chessmaster moving a piece, such a pitiful pawn. A pawn who couldn't even move, not the knight, not the king, not the queen, heck, not even the bishop...the pawn.

_Tell me where I came from, what I will always be_

They knew where they came from, and the reason why they did this. As they watched themselves throw the bloodied pictures into the fire. They came from an abusive family. The reason they wanted to leave was to see if they actually died.

Even if they were mean, Katelyn could finally show them her mind. She was legally able to live on her own, but why did they not want to go back? They cried. And cried, they should have never had trash duty, they took advantage of it like it was them in control. But they knew _**they never were**_

_Just a spoiled little kid who went to Catholic school_

Spoiled's right, following her parent's logic, they would always complain about how mean they were with lessons. Being forced to wake . up at 4 am and sleep at 11 pm. It was torture. They lost energy.

They wanted to cry. So much, cry so much tears. The tears they held back for years. They broke themselves and took the knife their parents were using on their health, to jab it and let it die themselves.

_When I am dead I won't join their ranks_

_They wont._ They're just a manipulative prick. Thats their talent, the only thing they learned to be good at. From the bottles. The glass shards in their face, everything.

The pain, the trips to the hospital, constantly trying to run away; from their home. Their stupid home. THEIR STUPID HOME.

  
_'Cause they are both **holy and free**_

_**Holy? Free? FUCKING FREE MY ASS!**_ THEY HAD MORE FREEDOM THEN THEM, KATELYN NEVER KNEW WHAT IT WAS LIKE. SHE HATED IT. WHY? WHY???

  
_And I'm in Ohio, satanic and chained up_

Chained ups right. She was a prisoner to her own family, nothing could change that. A pawn to the chessboard which turned into a pawn for the next one.

She swore she could still see the blood covering her pale hands, her normally fluffy hoodie now showing how much neglect she faced from her weight, the blood being the only warmth they felt in years

  
_And until the end, that's how it'll be_

It'll forever be Seishin, the murderer, the mistake child, the pawn, the person who's meant to manipulate, not to be manipulated.

_I said **make me love myself so that I might love you**_

Sitting at the trial grounds was tough, she felt tears welm in her eyes over this all. Someone else innocent was framed, she wanted to scream 'IT WAS ME! I DID IT!' but she couldn't. She could only mask her tears as her normally soft skin started to feel hard. Like porcelain cracking.

  
_Don't make me a **liar** , 'cause **I swear** to god  
_

_As a young child, she_ hoped for a new life, but that life never came. They asked and asked for the lord they had no faith in for them to be free. Everything they told never happened, alas, it was a lie.

She never wanted to be one, because as they would say themselves—

  
_–When I said it I thought it was true_

_Saint Calvin told me not to worry about you_

Nozumani always said to keep your head up. But that was hard now, seeing her friend panic during a trial hurt them.

So much so their tears felt like sizzling lava melting away at her flesh, tearing into her muscles and skin, letting blood fall everywhere as her twig-like figure created burning embers.

  
_But he's got his own things to deal with_

The trial was the issue Nozu had to deal with, Katelyn knew Nozu would fail, all eyes were on Vicky, but Katelyn knew it wasn't the idol. Katelyn knew all along, but she could never say who it was. The words stuck to her tounge like glue. She felt the words in her mind—

  
_—There's really just **one thing** that we have in common_

  
_Neither of us will be missed_

When they die, they wont be missed. Everyone they know is probably dead.

_Saint Bernard sits at the top of the driveway_

The voting finishes, and its for the wrong person. Tenokit laughs, saying how they all got it wrong, and the punishment ensues. Katelyn is forced to watch as everyone is taken away, Collar like things grabbing onto their necks.

  
_You always said how you loved dogs_

Watching Nozu being forced to use her blood as paint for a canvas she could never finish, was agony. Katelyn felt like a fucking bitch. A traitor. someone who should've died, someone who deserved pain and torture.

  
_I don't know if I count_

  
_But I'm trying my best_

She cried.

_When I'm howling and barking these songs_

She cried....


	2. [ vent chapter ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am angry and stressed so i decidied to wrote short thing to calm my stress

It all reduced to shamble.

For some reasok, watching the blood drip down from the walls was oddly peaceful.

The Blackend looked down at the now stained knife, wiping the blood off of it with a cloth.

The cloth was stained pink as it was tossed into the mess of corpses.

How oddly quiet it was. The screaming stopped so suddenly, it felt as if a fever dream was happening.

Silent laughter emerged from their tone

Laughter.

Laughter..

And Laughter...


	3. Jordan's Free-Time Event 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the project, featuring out favourite bird addict Jordan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the way this is styled, it is meant to be a trans-script sort of thing at it is a fanganronpa. So, enjoy the freetime event.

**Katelyn:** [inner monolouge] _Maybe I should hang out with Jordan for a bit? He seems like someone who I could trust._

 **Jordan:** Oh. Hi Seishin-San! How's it going?

_**Hang out with Jordan?** _

> _**> Yes** _
> 
> _**No** _

**Jordan:** You wanna hang out? Sweet! C'mon, I wanna teach you all about parakeets!

 **Game:** _Jordan grabbed your hand and spent the entire hour you two were hanging out talking about the different kinds of Parakeets._

 **Katelyn:** _[Inner monolouge] Should I give Jordan a present?_

> **_> Yes_ **
> 
> **_No_ **

**Katelyn:** _[Katelyn Hand's Jordan a container of Seed Bytes. Colorful tasty candy pellets that resemble bird seeds. It's a hard to find edition berry one.]  
_

 **Jordan:** Oh. My. God! THIS IS AMAZING! Where did you find something as rare and valuable as this?

 **Katelyn:** [Inner Monolouge] I think he liked it

 **Jordan:** Y'know, I made my hoodie myself while I was raising a cockatiel once! Isn't that a fun fact?

 **Katelyn:** _Oh,_ It's handmade? It's so soft looking and well done for something made with two hands. It looks like a factory made it.

 **Jordan:** That's a compliment if I've ever heard one! Say..

 **Jordan:** Why did you hang out with me, Seishin-San? Normally everyone calls me a bird-freak due to my love for them.

 **Jordan:** I don't want you to leave me like they did..

 **Katelyn: _What!?_** No! I had fun when you told me about birds, they're an AMAZING speices of animal! My parents took care of them once and I loved them, they were the sweetest!

 **Katelyn:** So no! I am NOT leaving you, ever!

 **Jordan:** r-really...?

 **Katelyn:** Yeah, Really!

 **Katelyn:** You gotta toughen up, show them your love is real and they gotta accept it! Show them how cool you are, flash your hoodie skills, anything!

**Katelyn:** _You're a great friend._

**Jordan: W-** wow.. thank you Seishin! I won't let you down, promise.

**Katelyn: [Inner Monolouge] That seemed to go well.**

> _**You and Jordan's friendship flower has gained 1 petal! It's bloomin' alright. Exicted to see how much more it can grow? Participate in more freetime events with Jordan to deepen your bond!** _


	4. Takamaki's Unused Body Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: // Death, Blood, Mentions of almost Vommitting And People missing limbs. Yeah, this one was gruesome

In the corner of the room, there was a lightswitch. Upon opening the light switch, Seishin saw the pink liquid ache itself onto her hands.

And in the corner of her eye, a bloodied string, Jordan, the more curious one, had tugged on it, and Nozu pointed out something was shaking. Within seconds, One of the roof tiles opened, and fell to the floor. Blood dripping from the opened celling.

Before Katelyn could finish thinking of "That explains the puddle and odd blood coming from the roof tiles"

Shirogane's body fell from the opened tile, the gorey smash upon impact was such a horribly satisfying cronch.

The blood spilled everywhere, the 3 of them had gotten blood on their clothes and hands. Before they could scream, their bodies froze.

The corpse was missing its arms.. there was bone, bone matter, muscles shown, it was disgusting. Katelyn could feel herself almost vomit, trying to push the almost digested remains of her lunch down as the TenoKit announcement happened wasn't easy.

\---

Come the investigation, upon researching the corpse, Katelyn noticed there was blood on Takamaki's corpse. Upon placing her hand onto it, she felt a wound. Whoever killed her definitly tried to cut her body open.

What a fucking disgrace it was. It was going to be a life-scarring trial, wasn't it?


End file.
